Love isn't in the legs
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: El amor está en el aire, no en las piernas. [Cherik] [Apocalypse-AU] [PWP]


**Advertencias y observaciones**

 ***SLASH [Hombre x Hombre]**

 ***Semi-AU [con sus respectivos cambios]**

 ***PWP [Plot? What plot?]**

 ***CHERIK! *w***

* * *

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo hice esto por diversión :D**

* * *

 _ **Love isn't in the legs**_

* * *

–¿Exámenes, Charles?– sonrió Erik, apenas echándole un vistazo a los papeles sobre el escritorio de su amigo. –¿Pasaste de 'salvar el mundo' a corregir exámenes? Eres algo joven para retirarte.

–¿ ** _Algo_** joven?– repitió, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café matutina. –Creo que me siento **_algo_** ofendido. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices lo que tú has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, mi amigo?

–Tú sabes lo que he estado haciendo–.

–¿Porque puedo leer tu mente?–.

–Eres demasiado listo para hacerte el tonto, Charles– dijo, levantándose de su lugar y rodeando el escritorio del Profesor para llegar a un lado de él. –He estado viniendo aquí durante los últimos tres meses– el telépata se tensó cuando los dedos de Erik se posaron bajo su mentón. –sólo para verte a ti, Charles.

Era cierto. Ambos habían estado viéndose en secreto desde hace tiempo, a veces se reunían a altas horas de la noche, bajo su árbol favorito, el que había plantado su abuelo. Ahí fue lo más cerca de la escuela que Erik se permitió ir la primera vez, y también fue ahí donde asaltó sus labios, donde– con cada noche que pasaba– sus jugueteos iban cada vez iban un poco más lejos aunque no demasiado.

Otras veces, y cuando Erik entró en confianza, su lugar de reunión fue la oficina de Charles. Ahí simplemente desayunaban juntos y conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, actuando como los amigos que habían sido y no como los falsos amantes que se veían bajo el árbol.

–Gracias, Erik– carraspeó, volcando nuevamente su atención en el examen entre sus manos. No le agradaba la idea de bajar la guardia, de enredarse en uno de los jugueteos de siempre y correr el riesgo de que algún estudiante pudiera entrar y… ver. Verlo todo.

–Esto no es por tus estudiantes– Charles tuvo que recordarse que Erik no tenía sus mismas habilidades, pero sí lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué estaba pensando. –En realidad, no tengo idea de cuál es el problema, Charles. Ojalá lo supiera.

–Sí es por ellos, Erik– insistió, sin lograr ni siquiera convencerse a sí mismo. –No quiero que entren y vean…

–¿Que vean qué? ¿Que estás con un hombre? ¿O que estás conmigo?–.

–¡No!– protestó, girándose e intentando sostener la mirada de su amigo. –No es nada de eso, Erik… Pero son niños. Y hay horarios ' _aptos para todo público_ ' y horarios que no, éste sí lo es. Están despertando. Ellos, Hank… cualquiera podría entrar y… ¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de hablar de esto, no tendría por qué explicártelo– Charles intentó darle la espalda y mover su silla de ruedas, pero ésta no respondía, al menos no a él. –Déjame ir, Erik.

Él respondió con un leve movimiento de muñeca, y las ruedas de su silla giraron hasta dejarlo con el rostro pegado en el abdomen del otro.

–¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo tan difícil, Charles?– suspiró Erik, enterrando suavemente sus dedos en su cabello.

Si lo pensaba bien, el telépata no le estaba poniendo las cosas tan difíciles. Fácilmente, podría manipularlo para que se detuviera, se disculpara y se largara. Y como a esas alturas ni siquiera se había molestado en separarse, resultaba obvio que quería llegar tan lejos como él.

Erik dio un paso atrás y se inclinó sobre su silla, con una mano sobre cada brazo, acorralándolo. Charles no pudo hacer más que rehuir la mirada.

–¿Por qué no sólo dices que lo quieres?– el ceño fruncido de Xavier fue reemplazado por una expresión de rendición.

–Bésame…– le pidió, algo tímido, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta que esperaba que se abriera en cualquier momento. –Ahora, Erik.

El aludido sonrió, y aprovechó su extrema concentración en la puerta para jalarlo de la cintura y sentarlo en el escritorio repleto de exámenes aún sin corregir.

Charles se sonrojó, tanto por la sorpresa de tener a Erik entre sus piernas como por la torpeza que tuvo para sostenerse sobre sus manos.

–Erik– intentó regañarlo, pero el castaño iba inclinándose cada vez un poco más sobre él. Hizo lo posible por evitarlo, pero una de sus manos resbaló y acabó tumbado sobre el escritorio. –Maldita sea…

–¿Te lastimaste?– preguntó Erik, pasando su mano por la zona de su cabeza que había impactado bruscamente contra la madera. Charles sonrió, conmovido, y estuvo a punto de responder cuando otro beso de Erik le robó el aliento.

Los mismos dedos que se enredaron en su cabello, ahora bajaban hasta su lóbulo. Erik delineó suavemente todo el contorno de su oreja, logrando que se estremeciera y abriera más su boca, dándole más espacio y movilidad a su lengua.

Conforme más profundo y húmedo era el beso, más abajo iba su mano. Charles sintió sus dedos sobre su pecho, apretando sus pezones a través de la ropa, luego los sintió descender hasta su abdomen, presionando diversas zonas.

Pero los dedos de Erik siguieron bajando hasta el punto en que Charles ya no sintió nada. Tuvo que ladear la cabeza para darse cuenta que estaban entre sus piernas, la parte de su cuerpo que no respondía y que tanto le avergonzaba.

Esa era la razón por la que las noches bajo el árbol no iban más allá de besos y caricias cálidas. Charles no quería que llegara el momento en que Erik descubriera lo frustrante que era mantener una relación con alguien como él.

–Erik, espera…– le suplicó, apenas zafándose de sus labios.

–¿Puedes sentirlo, Charles?– preguntó Erik, bastante consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. –¿Puedes sentirme?

–No…– musitó, con un nudo en la garganta. –No puedo, Erik… Lamento que sea… un problema para ti.

Erik capturó el suspiro entrecortado previo al llanto que escapó de los labios de Charles.

–No es un problema, Charles– dijo, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y acariciando su mejilla húmeda. –Sólo tendré que ser… un poco más creativo.

El telépata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntarse qué tan creativo podía ser Erik Lehnsherr, cuando éste ya había vuelto a tumbarlo sobre el escritorio, pasando sus labios húmedos sobre su piel, buscando devotamente sus otras zonas erógenas: mordisqueaba sus pezones a través de la ropa, succionaba su cuello o besaba su lóbulo.

Pero todo era útil e inútil a la vez. Charles gemía como si hubiera olvidado en dónde estaba, y eso era un verdadero placer de escuchar para él, pero nada parecía ser suficiente. Cada gemido acababa en un resoplido frustrado.

Sabía que Charles era capaz de correrse. Con la estimulación correcta, su cuerpo debía seguir respondiendo a ella. Sólo debía encontrar cuál era.

–Erik, está bien… No es necesario que…– su voz se apagó cuando el otro se quitó el cinturón y lo dejó caer a un lado del escritorio. El calor le subió a las mejillas cuando terminó de desvestirse completamente y volvía a posicionarse encima de él.

–¿No es necesario que qué, Charles?– dijo, atrapándolo con su vista fija sobre su miembro.

–Que… que…– tragó en seco al ver cómo el líquido preseminal comenzaba a gotear, y empezaba a embarrar su abdomen. –Oh…– jadeó, en medio de una carcajada. –Eso es… eso está bien.

Erik apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, a cada lado de la cabeza de Charles, y empezó a moverse sobre él, arrastrando su duro miembro sobre su cálida piel.

–Oh, Erik…– exhaló, acalorado y con los labios entreabiertos. Erik no lo besó porque quería seguir escuchando cómo pronunciaba su nombre, una y otra vez.

–Entonces ese es el lugar– sonrió, guiando una mano hasta su abdomen para ejercer una leve presión que le arrancó un suave suspiro al telépata.

Mientras más rápido se movía, más deliciosa era la fricción. Charles apenas podía balbucear algo medianamente coherente más allá de su nombre, pero él se esforzó por acercar sus labios a su oído y susurrarle:

–Hazlo, Charles. Termina– dijo, bajando aún más su mano, hasta su entrepierna. Quería sentirlo venirse, aunque el otro no pudiera sentirlo por sí mismo.

–E-Erik… ahh, no puedo…–.

–Sí, sí puedes. Hazlo. Termina para mí, Charles–.

Charles cerró sus puños sobre los hombros de Erik, y exhaló su nombre una vez más. Él no sintió nada, pero Erik le susurró que lo había hecho bien… y que debía cambiarse la ropa interior antes de ir a clases.

–Por cierto– dijo Erik. –Yo puedo ayudarte a cambiártela. De todos modos, no creo que puedas hacerlo solo.

–Sí, no…– rió Charles. –Yo me arreglo, amigo.

El telépata se irguió, usando sus manos, y miró a su alrededor, mientras se acomodaba la ropa. No se había dado cuenta que Erik también había alcanzado su orgasmo, le alegraba que hubiera podido hacerlo aún a pesar de estar complaciéndole a él. Sólo hubiera deseado que no regara los exámenes con sus… fluidos.

Ni modo, los aprobaría a todos.

Primero, porque esos exámenes no eran tan importantes. Y segundo, porque se sentía de buenas. Después de todo, su mañana había empezado con el 'pie derecho'.


End file.
